Hershey Kisses
by macadoodles
Summary: During the Christmas season, Luna and Neville exchange their idea of kisses. Neville/Luna! Happy Christmas to all who celebrate it! Oneshot.


**Well, some people voted, and here's the Christmas special of Neville and Luna! Enjoy, and I hope your holidays are merry! ^o^**

Christmas was in the air for the many Hogwarts students. Snow had fallen the day before and Christmas itself was in a few days. Snowmen littered the grounds and fire spells were cast to keep warm on the freezing grounds. For Neville Longbottom, the holidays were as cheerful as ever with his newfound friends.

"Hello Neville," Luna said dreamily as he sat down next to her in the Great Hall. His cheeks were rosy and his nose was red, but he was panting with a smile on his face.

"Hi Luna," he replied, picking up the hot chocolate pitcher and pouring himself a cup. Luna was busy reading the Quibbler, occasionally taking a bite of her pizelle on her plate. Hermione plopped down across from the two, Ron and Harry following not a moment later. The boys looked as cold as Neville.

"You guys should be practicing that spell McGonagall assigned us," Hermione said, exasperated. "Not having snowball fights and what about Snape's essay?"

"I'm sure you'll help us later," Ron told her as he grabbed the plate of sausages and began to push some onto his plate.

"I still don't know what to get you guys for Christmas," Hermione said worriedly, looking around their group. Harry and Ron shrugged as Luna shrugged. Neville blinked. _Christmas gifts! I forgot to get them. What should I get her? _he thought.

"I don't need anything," Luna replied to Hermione's question. "Unless you have something to defend me against Wrackspurts." Neville shook his head too.

"Oh well. Next Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow. I'm sure I'll find something." Book in hand, she left the Hall most likely for the library.

"Hey Luna," Ron whispered, "what do girls really like?" Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, stifling laughter.

Luna looked at Ron quizzically before answering. "We don't all like the same things, you know. Hermione is quite bossy, she likes poetry I know, books, flowers, radishes, lions, Mars..." Luna drifted off, staring far off beyond the window.

Ron locked eyes with Harry and knew that talking to Luna about romance in girls was pretty much useless. "Uh, thanks anyway, Luna."  
"No problem," she said. The duo left. Neville continued to eat his lunch in peace until Luna spoke. "Neville?"

"Hm?" he replied, his mouth full of food. He swallowed it down. "What's up, Luna?"

"Do you want a kiss?" she asked bluntly, staring at him with those silvery blue eyes. Neville was stunned momentarily.

"Uh...Luna I-"

"You'll like it," she said innocently. Neville's face began to redden as he looked around the room. Not many people were in Great Hall, just a couple Hufflepuffs at the fireplace, a few giggly Ravenclaws, and Slytherins at their table he didn't recognize. Luna was still staring at him, and she hadn't blinked. "Please?"

"Uh...okay, Luna." Neville closed his eyes and waited for a sudden warmth on his lips. It never came. Instead, he felt something shoved into his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he started to chew what Luna had fed him. It was a piece of chocolate, sweet and melty in his mouth.

"Do you like it?" Luna looked expectant.

"What is it?"

"A kiss." Neville was still confused. "A Hershey's kiss," Luna pressed on. "It's an American food, I believe. I quite like them." And with that, Luna pulled a small pyramid shaped piece of candy from her pocked, and unwrapped the tinfoil to produce the same piece of chocolate that she had given Neville. She popped in into her mouth and smiled at him, leaving the table.

Neville sighed.

It was Christmas Eve.

Hogwarts was decked out in tinsel and strands of garland. Peeves threw magical mistletoe everywhere, so a person stuck under it couldn't move unless they were kissed. This was problematic as some poor students were left standing alone in the corridors for hours.

Neville thought about what he wanted to get her that entire week. Something that would please her. Well, she already mentioned things she liked. But he wanted it to be something she would always remember. Then it hit him.

"Luna, could you come to the top of the Astronomy tower at seven tonight?" Neville asked her during Potions class. She gave him a half-smile and nodded. The day passed quickly, too quickly for Neville and not fast enough for Luna.

As the clock struck seven, Neville was waiting for her at the tower. He fixed his tie, nervous. He turned and faced the Forbidden Forest on the balcony.

"You have a spider on your shoulder."

That familiar voice stirred Neville out of his reverie. And totally freaked him out. The next few seconds were spent screaming and getting the bug off him. After that awkward moment was over, he realized how cowardly that actually was.

"Um, Luna, I have your Christmas present..." he said shyly. "Look up."

Luna glanced upward and spotted the mistletoe over their heads. "Oh no. That's probably full of Nargles." She stepped out from under it. Neville twisted his hands nervously.

"I wanted to give you a kiss," he said honestly. Luna gazed at him with an excited look on her face.  
"Oh, wonderful!" she cried. Neville looked at her dirty blonde hair and closed his eyes. He leaned forward to meet-

Her hand. She had put up her hand to stop him. His eyes snapped open and he tried to prevent tears. Luna hadn't wanted him.

"Seems as though the Wrackspurts have confused you," she said. "I can help with that." Luna put herself on the tips of her toes and kissed him. Neville felt something drop into his pocket as she did so, but he wasn't focused on that. He got his Christmas gift from Luna. Granted, he had no idea what Wrackspurts were, but he immediately loved them all the same.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?" Snape's voice interrupted the perfect moment. Luna broke away and smiled at Snape. He looked livid.

"Why, nothing, Professor. You see, I was just helping Neville here avoid the Wrackspurts," she said lightly. Luna skipped past him and left the room humming.

Snape stared at her retreating figure. He glanced back at Neville. "Detention, Longbottom," he said as he swept his cloak across the floor and left. Neville sighed, a goofy smile on his face. He sank to the floor, grinning like an idiot. Something in his pocket bumped against his leg.

Neville put his hand in his side pocket and pulled out a Hershey's Kiss.

**Happy Christmas! **

**~macadoodles**


End file.
